Serious and Child-like
by Snowcakie
Summary: Commission For : Princess Moonheart [Commissioned on ] You know who you are when you see your username. Maybe, they're so similar… yet so different. It befuddled Shadow greatly at how Sonic switch his persona so quickly, from a stupid kid to seriousness.


**Serious and Child-like**

**Commission For** **: ****Princess Moonheart **[Commissioned on ] You know who you are when you see your username.

**A/N: **This is an example for the one-shots I'll be commissioned for. Please readers, I really do appreciated if anyone would like to commission me on DeviantArt! :) I could barely think of a decent title for this one-shot but I think it'll be a okay fit.

Anyway, this 'commission' is about Shadow observing Sonic on a more fatherly/son or big brother type of relations... I think? Though, now when I look at it… stills reminds me of a rival type of story :/

**One-shot: **Short One-Shot [Five Pages]

**Rating: **K+ (Language, Violence)

**Pairing: **Sonic/Shadow [father/son|brother relationship]

**Theme: **Action, Adventure, Humor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog nor Shadow the hedgehog, they belong and copyrighted to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Heh! Came back for more competition, huh Shads?'' That familiar taunt grinded his nerves, just hearing his voice made Shadow wanting to rip out his ears. Snorting, he glared daggers at the cocky hedgehog and pushed past him, ''no _**faker**_, I came to look for the damn emerald- not being bothered by you.''

''Oh? So you _did_ come back for competition! The emerald must be the prize then!'' With a laugh, Sonic landed one hand on his hips loudly chuckling. ''Well Shads, I came looking for the emerald as well, so we're both having the same thing in common.'' Rubbing a finger underneath his noise, the blue hedgehog grinned, ''why not I join along with ya? Two heads are better than one!'' Eyebrows quirked and licked his lips in anticipation.

Shadow thinned his eyes and let out a scoff, obviously annoyed at the hedgehog's tactics. Unfortunately, for him having to run into this blue _**bastard**_ since he sensed energy in Mystic Ruins, the dark hedgehog needed to retrieve another emerald after the Doctor had stolen one from him. All Shadow wanted today is silence and tranquility, but can that not be possible? Doctor taken away his only emerald and now the faker asking to join in search?_ Pfft_, as if.

Yet, if he _does_ bring Sonic maybe they could find the emerald faster- more easier. A disgusting frown formed upon Shadow lips and with a sneer, he spat ''_whatever_ faker, just stay out of my way!'' marching through the woods and heard large crunches beneath his shoes. Behind him, Sonic sighed ''you know? You don't have to be a dick about it, geesh.'' In reply, the dark hedgehog huffed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wasn't so sure how long they have walked, but it felt like a long time- arms folded tightly and his brows scrunched in deep thought. Shadow can still hear Sonic following behind him, whistling, taking in the scenery. Still annoyed with the idiot either way… it's not like he wanted _bluey_ to join this little search- but what are its chances? His main goal is the chaos emerald, and the faster he finds it the simpler he can be left alone. Shadow felt sudden energy radiating from afar and stopped abruptly, ''Do you feel that Shadow? It must be the emerald.'' From what Sonic mentioned clarified, tilting his head and rubbed that gloved finger under his noise, eyes staring off through the trees.

Silently, Shadow nodded and began trailing once more- that was until Sonic came up to par; matching each step and union the crunches of leaves from his shoes. A chortle erupted from the blue hedgehog, which Shadow heard when he flicked his ears…''hey, Shadow? I'm a little bored…'' Sonic said slowly as a dirty smirk edged upon his face.

It obviously held mischievous, hidden in its darkness- giving Shadow some warnings that faker had something up his sleeve. Shadow eyes slimmed as he analyzed the hedgehog next beside him slowly, whom still held that grin, ''and why do I _care_? Hedgehog?'' Unfolding his arms and gripping his fists.

''Don'cha care about the emerald?''

''What does that have to do you being bored?'' He snapped and Sonic let out laughter, ''you don't like it when I rustle ya jimmies, do you?''

''I'll soon rustle your face into the ground if you don't quit.''

''_Anyway_… I'm bored walking! Why don't we do some running instead?'' Jumping as Sonic stretched his arms repeatedly from the stiffness and smiled ''I wanna race! So-'' ''no.'' Shadow simply replied and Sonic frowned, ears drooping slightly ''well why not?''

''I want to be left alone and I'm tired.'' His frown deepened before laying a hand his hip, and then Sonic grinned. ''Well, I'm sorry that you're _**weak**_ and all-''

''I'm not weak, dumbass, I just lost some energy after my previous encounter with the Doctor.''

''…So… That means you're weak, right?'' Shadow snarled at hedgehog before gritting his teeth, ''no, Sonic! I am just fine you idiot!'' He shouted and felt his face steaming in irritation.

Then Shadow saw that look in Sonic's eyes once more.

''Then race ya to get the emerald first! Finders keepers and losers weepers!'' Sonic yelled and then in a flash- he zoomed off leaving his blue aura lingering behind.

Shadow eyes widening and his mouth suddenly fell open, gawked at what had just taken place. It came so fast… yet, it took him a few seconds to comprehend what's happening.

…

Shadow went over _**seventy-five**_ miles just to search for the emerald, exhausted after the dual between him and fatso (who came for a fight _first _and stolen Shadow's emerald) now… that faker… is going to steal the emerald that Shadow had been searching all this time?

Hot boiling blood shot up through Shadow's veins and he clenched his fists until they became numb, teeth grinding against eachother and feeling them clatter. Flooding rage consumed his body as growls erupt from his throat and Shadow felt his eye twitching…

''_**SOONIIC!**_'' Rage motivated Shadow as legs pushed past his speed limit and with a boost from his shoes made him only faster. The wind whipped through his face and blurs of trees and green herbs shot by him like an illusion while quills flowed behind him 'I'll kill that asshole! How dare him! _He _shall be the loser weeping!' another snarl let loose and Shadow imagined him choking the hedgehog to death. To Shadow, that blue hedgehog is nothing more than a troubling child! Always getting into mischief and trouble; using life as nothing more than a game! Yet when seriousness arrives, he still plays around like the little bastard he is!

Letting the chaos energy guide him through the pathway, Shadow felt energy building and his anger furthered. Do not tell him that the faker already captured the emerald?

His feet went to a halt as Shadow came face to face with the blue hedgehog, whom four feet away holding the yellow emerald in his hand. ''Looking for this, _**faker?**_'' Sonic slurred at the end and Shadow grit his teeth, ''yes, _**Sonic**_, now hand me that gem before I pound you senseless!'' cracking his knuckles and flexed his fingers afterwards. ''Sorry Shadow! But you know the rules! Finders keepers and-''

''Losers shall be weeping, like you!'' Lunging in the air as Shadow energized a chaos bolt in his hand, feeling heat enforce in his hand. ''Chaos _spear_!'' the lightning bolt shot out at his target only to be missed as Sonic zipped away from the spot. It cause destruction in the process but like he gave a damn ''Hang on a minute Shadow! I'm not looking for a fight! I really do need this emerald!'' Both hands holding out to stop the angered hedgehog, only to be ignored. ''Shut it faker! Now give me the emerald so I can move on with my life!'' Running into Sonic and throwing a fist at him, the hedgehog flew backwards. Smashing against a tree and Shadow marched over to Sonic that held his emerald. Groaning as Sonic stood up and stretched his back, slowly opening his eyes. Shadow scoffed, looking down at the child.

Acting childish as always, pathetic hedgehog. ''Hand me that emerald, faker, if you know what's good for you.'' Why does Shadow feel like a single father having to control his child? This is rubbish. ''Wait… I seriously been searching for this emerald.'' Sonic said softly as his tone hinted seriousness.

Shadow growled under his breath and stared at Sonic straight in the eye. ''You better give me one damn reason why I shouldn't pummel you, as well leaving you with that emerald I've been searching for a while.''

''Tails…'' Sonic replied quietly and gripped the emerald. Raising one eyebrow, ruby eyed over the hedgehog skeptically, ''what about the little tailed freak?'' in response Sonic hissed at him; revealing his hidden fangs. ''He's really sick, okay? None of the medicines wouldn't work and I went to Knuckles and he told me to get at least four emeralds so he could do some 'ritual' to make Tails feel better…''

''And why don't you go look for another one somewhere else?''

''Shadow, I-I need this emerald! This is the only one I could find around the area! And if I don't have this emerald, Tails could become critically ill or… die…'' Sonic eyes expression sorrow and anxiety, biting his lip hard as he desperately needed Shadow's acceptance. Shadow glanced at Sonic and then stared off, thinking.

…If faker saying is true, then he'll only be doing this for the freak. ''…''

''Shadow, please?''

''…Is he _really_ sick?'' Shadow sighed, releasing the past anger he had stored inside. Sonic nodded slowly and Shadow glared, ''_**fine**_, but I'm doing this for your tail friend. Once this ritual thing is finished you _better_ hand me the emerald, are we clear Sonic?'' A sincere smiled formed its way on Sonic's lips, ''thanks Shadow, um, sorry for acting like a jackass earlier- I'll give you back to you later… we cool?'' Putting the emerald in his quills Sonic hand reached out towards Shadow's and the dark hedgehog stared at it as if a foreign object.

Gradually, his hand slipped around the faker's, soon reaching an agreement. The blue hedgehog giving Shadow his famous thumbs up and memorable smile, ''catch ya later, Shados!'' A burst of wind pasted by Shadow, and then Sonic disappeared.

There was Shadow, left alone again- with no emerald in his hand either. Pressing his back against the tree, he looked up at the sky and sighed as he folded his arms. Great, a complete waste of time and waste of energy, but Sonic had to come _here_ out of all places to retrieve an emerald, hmpt. ''He better be lucky, I could've easily gotten to the emerald if I wasn't so tired.'' And in truths, Shadow was honestly tired from the battle and trek he had to do… but now what? He doubt to do anymore scavenger hunting and will have to depend on Sonic's word for the gem. How can he trust a mentally childish idiot like him?

Reminiscing over memories as Shadow propped one foot on the bark for support. In many cases Sonic has ever been serious was in dire situations- like what he'd explained just recently, possible death. Ruling the world? Please, the bastard would still make a snotty remark or two anyway and still acts like a kid as always.

But why does this irritate him so much? Maybe, they're so similar… yet so different. It befuddled Shadow greatly at how Sonic switch his persona so quickly, from a stupid kid to seriousness. He knows Sonic would never be like him nor would Shadow himself act retarded as the bastard but… he assume they do have few things in common.

Justice, speed, genes, and well- caring for those greatly and that what makes them alike. In ways Shadow understands Sonic's concept for getting the emerald, saving his friend. Genuine friendship thrives them to do many things, and saving their life by stealing an emerald is one of them. A kid like Sonic and then suddenly turning into a grown ass hedgehog makes Shadow laugh.

Shadow never experienced a child-like mentally, ever since he was created on the ARK and possibly never will. Fifty years being frozen and the spontaneously released back into the world made him so naïve and manipulated by the Doctor, until he understood what actually went down. In him mind, he sees Sonic nothing more than... a teenager, yes, and a childish teenager who's not finishing growing up and want everything to go his bratty way.

Him? The Ultimate Life Form? He's nowhere near that stage even though his appearance is deceiving. Technically, Sonic _is _a teen- but like a preteen in a sixteen year-old body, the way he acts, and the way his snotty mouth talks makes Shadow want to punch that bastard once more.

Father and son.

That's what it is, a bratty teenage son and single father having to teach his son a lesson. Shadow can't specifically think of Sonic as a son but in aspects he sure does act like one. It like a teenager begged for his father the keys for he could go check up on his friend, and the father warning him not to wreck the car- now the son's gone and only trust and his word the father shall depend on in hopes of his son returning without a smash car front.

The bastard can sometimes act like a little hyperactive child that Shadow has to supervise under his wing for he won't do anything stupid.

But he won't tell Sonic that…

Laying under the tree as Shadow closed his eyes and let out a sigh, resting under the shadows.

Serious in one breath, yet always so kiddish it's pathetic.

Sonic is one, weird teenager.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: **Alright! I'm finished! I hope you enjoyed it MoonHeart!

I tried to keep them in character but I think I messed up on Sonic… hope you don't mind ^-^; well, that's all! Peace out ya'll!


End file.
